Strange Love
by X3-Hikaru-x-Kaoru-X3
Summary: Shima doesn't want to admit to himself that he loves Rin. Shima thinks its just a Simple faze that he's going threw. Then Something interesting happens during Shima's Stay at Rin's ;D.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters nor do I own blue exorcist (wish I did)

A/N: Hey my sexy bitches (lol jk I'm not that weird) got a new story for ya hope you like :3

=-= The park =-=

The two were walking in the park school was let out a few hours ago and the two where just talking abought there friends. Shima had recently found out along with the others that Rin was the spawn of Satin but Shima didn't care he continued regular life with Rin like he had known from the start. Shima was the only one Rin talked to since the others tried to avoid him for their own safety.

''So Rin I heard you were hanging with Shiemi at her house the other day. Did ya get any action?'' Shima smiled at Rin his cheeks a lite pink.

''W-WHAT NO'' Rin's cheeks turned as red as a tomato and he looked down and kicked a rock as they walked.

''Come on Rin I know you like her...so what did you do to her huh did ya throw her on her bed and fu-'' Shima was cut of by Rin's angry and embarrassed tone.

''NO! NO! NO! I was just picking up stuff for my brother you perv.'' Rin pushed Shima. Shima grabbed Rin shirt trying to grab something so he wouldn't fall but Rin fell with him. Shima felt something warm on his lips and he opened his eyes to see Rin on top of him. Rin opened his eyes and realized the same thing he quickly sprung up off Shima his cheeks becoming a dark shade of red.

Shima just lied on the floor wide eyed and surprised for some reason he wished Rin didn't get off him...didn't move His thoughts were interrupted by Rin. ''S-sorry I didn't mean for that to happen.'' Rin reached his hand out to help Shima up and he took it. Shima got up and his cheeks were red as well.

''I-it's ok a-accidents happen'' Shima rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. Shima looked away from Rin and blushed. ''I wish it lasted'' He murmured a bit but Rin heard him. Rin just smiled at the comment he wanted it to last to but he pretended not to hear to see if he would repeat it.

''What?'' Rin asked and he made the sexiest smirk he could. Shima looked at him and blushed even more.

''N-nothing'' He turned away again ''Lets get some ice-cream'' Shima rubbed the back of his neck and went to the ice-cream stand. Rin ran after Shima and tapped his shoulder before he ordered.

''Why don't we share one I'm not that hungry'' Rin smiled then ordered one ice-cream cone for the two to share (you pick the flavor) He gave the ice-cream man the money and walked to a bench dragging Shima behind him. Rin looked out of the corner of his eye to make sure Shima was looking. (he wasn't facing Shima if ya need a hint) Rin closed his eye's and licked the ice-cream as seductively as he could. He licked the top and swirled his around the top. He then licked from the cone up very slowly.''Mmmm yummy.'' Rin smiled then looked at Shima, his cheeks were red and he was covering his nose. ''are you ok Shima?'' Shima nodded.

''Just a runny nose.'' He lied and whipped the blood away making Shure Rin didn't see the blood.

''ok...Want some?'' He held the Ice cream up to Shima and 'accidently' got some on his cheek. ''woops sorry bought that let me get it'' Rin smiled and leaned to Shima's cheek and licked it off. Shima froze as he felt the tongue against his skin and he shot his hand up to his nose to cover the blood.

''y-you could have just wiped it off'' He said his face was now completely red as he looked at Rin.

''with what there are no napkins and I wasn't gonna use my sleeve'' He grinned then gave Shima the ice-cream. Shima took the ice-cream and started to lick at it not realizing how seductive he was licking it. (like how Rin was but more seductive) He closed his eye's enjoying the ice-cream till he heard a noise. ''Mmmm'' he opened his eyes to see Rin licking the ice cream as well his eyes were closed and of course he was trying to be seductive. latter after the two finished the ice-cream cone they just sat there and stared at the fountain in front of them. Rin scooted closer and closer to Shima till they almost touched.

''Shima you have some ice-cream on your face'' Rin purred ''I'll get it'' Rin leaned in and licked the left over ice-cream of Shima's lips. He pulled an inch away from Shima's lips after cleaning them.

''w-what are you d-'' Rin kissed Shima and forced his tongue in Shima's mouth and slowly moved his hand down Shima's body

=-= real world =-=

''R-Rin'' Shima moaned in his sleep ''s-stop w-we cant'' Rin woke up an looked over at Shima.

''Shut up Shima I'm trying to sleep'' Rin threw a pillow at Shima.

''R-Rin d-don't touch there'' He moaned. Rin looked at Shima with confusion and stood over him for some reason he was sleeping on the floor.

''Shima get up'' Rin lightly kicked Shima and he instantly sprung up.

''Huh what'' Shima looked at Rin and groaned ''I'm still tired'' he wined.

''You think I'm not you woke me up stop talking in your sleep.'' Shima suddenly remembered his dreams and looked down to se a slight bulge under the blanket. Shima's cheeks turned a bright red.

''s-sorry just go back to sleep'' he quickly turned on his side away from Rin so he wouldn't notice the bulge ''night'' Shima fake snored so Rin would go back to his bed. When he herd Rin get back in his bed he sighed in relief and stopped fake snoring. He sat there till he knew Rin was asleep again then he went on his other side to look at Rin. He remembered his dream again how Rin had kissed him and even touched him, Shima felt himself twitch then he lied flat on his back.

=-= To be continued =-=

X3-Hikaru-x-Kaoru-X3 : ''Mmm you having some dirty dreams Shima'' Winks

Shima: ''Shush woman'' Turns red and walks to a corner

X3-Hikaru-x-Kaoru-X3 : ''No'' Sticks tongue out ''Thinks for reading guys next chapter soon don't forget to request stories :3''

XOXOXO

~ X3-Hikaru-x-Kaoru-X3


	2. Chapter 2

X3-Hikaru-x-Kaoru-X3: Hey im back Sorry its been a wile but I got caught up in school and got writers block. DAMB YOU WRITERS you like this chapter Fyi this will be a long fanfic I'm making it as long as I can. Also this has little bit of Lemon/Smut in it or whatever you want to call it.

=-= Last time in Strange love :3 =-=

''s-sorry just go back to sleep'' he quickly turned on his side away from Rin so he wouldn't notice the bulge ''night'' Shima fake snored so Rin would go back to his bed. When he herd Rin get back in his bed he sighed in relief and stopped fake snoring. He sat there till he knew Rin was asleep again then he went on his other side to look at Rin. He remembered his dream again how Rin had kissed him and even touched him, Shima felt himself twitch then he lied flat on his back.

"_What are you doing you idiot what the fuck is wrong with you? You like girls not guys...you like girls not guys. And you DONT like Rin he is just your friend nothing more.''_ Shima Thought to himself,_ "And anyways he wouldn't like me". _Shima took a Quick glance at Rin to see His tail was waving around wile he was sleeping. Shima got up from his spot and crawled over to examine the small tail. "_I wonder..." _Shima lightly grabbed his tail and looked down at it. He lightly stroked/pet the small tail only to hear a gasp and slight moan above him.

''S-Shi...Ahh'' Rin moaned quietly as he felt his tail being pet. Shima stroked it more hopping Rin would say the whole name. He had to know who it was he was moaning for. Shiemi or him. ''Sh-Shima w-what are you d-doing stop l-let go of my tail.'' Rin moaned as Shima continued to stroked the squirming tail. Rin quickly jerked his tail away from Shima and hid under his blanket. "l-leave me alone you perv."

Shima looked at Rin confused Shima thought of a quick lie. ''I was just trying to see how your tail works Rin.'' Shima laughed a little ''What did you think I was trying to do? I mean really I'm not going to try doing anything to you in your sleep.'' Rin popped his head out fro the covers and looked a Shima intensely. Rin's Face turned a bright red.

''S-Sorry Shima my tail's just really sensitive...you just scared me.'' Shima Smirked at Rin'' Anyways why were you moaning did you get some sick pleasure out of that.'' Shima laughed at the 's Face turned even more red ''N-No I told you my t-tails sensitive Shima''. Shima smiled big ''Oh so you wouldn't mind if I 'Examined; it some more would ya?''. Rin gulped and brought his tail to Shima.

Shima smiled and got up on the bed sitting by Rin and quickly grabbing the tail. He started to stroke the tail again causing Rin to Squirm a little as he tried to hold back a moan. Shima started to slowly pet/stroke the tail faster and Rin moaned unable to hold it in. ''S-Shima ngg...'' Rin moved his hands down to cover the slight bulge that started to appear. ''O-Ok S-Shima that's enough...ngg...now p-please stop'' Shima let go of Rin's tail and grabbed both of Rin's wrist and pinned him to the bed.

Shima looked down at Rin's slight bulge, "Would you like some help with that'' Shima asked in a seductive tone. Rin Just gulped and Shut his eye's Tight his cheeks growing red again. "I'll Take that as a yes" Shima pinned Rin wrist above his head and used his free hand to undo Rin's pants. Shima pulled Down Rin's pants and Boxers. Shima grabbed Rin's swelling erection and started to pump it wile he leaned down and kissed him. Shima licked Rin's Bottom lip asking for entrance that was immediately denied.

Quickly Shima Squeezed Rin's Cock harder causing Rin to Gasp and Moan. Shima took this as an advantage and shoved his tongue in Rin's Mouth. Shima started to Rub Rin Faster. Rin pulled away from the kiss ''Ngg Oh god.'' Rin continued to moan as felt himself nearing his climax till Shima stoped and pulled his hand away. Rin pouted at the sudden loss of Shima's touch till he felt something wet crawl up the back of his cock. Rin looked down to see Shima licking at the underside of his member.

Once Shima reached the tip of Rin's cock he put his tongue in the slit licking up the pre-cum. "Oh...Shima m-more'' Rin moaned. Shima quickly took in as much of Rin as He could sucking hard and fast as he bobbed his head up and down the shaft. Shima began swirling his tongue around His Friends throbbing cock. ''F-faster Shima'' Shima sucked on Rin faster and faster till he was going as fast as he could.

"Shima I-I'm gon- SHIMA AHH!'' Rin screamed as he cam in Shima's mouth. Shima swallowed it all and let go of Rin's wrist. Rin lay panting on the bed hardly able to breathe. Shima was abought get up to go back to his spot to sleep till Rin pulled him back down for a kiss. ''T-Thank you S-Shima". Shima smiled at Rin evilly.

"Not a problem but...you owe me one.'' Rin gulped and nodded a slight pink appearing on his face. Rin pulled his pants and boxers back up and slipped under the blankets and said goodnight to Shima. Shima walked back over to his sleeping spot and both Rin and Shima fell asleep. Little did they know That Mephisto and Amaimon saw everything.


	3. Authors Note

Authors note:

Everyone I am sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated this story in a long time. I've been really distracted lately by a new web comic called homestuck (its like a fucking succubus bro I latterly couldn't stop reading it for the life of me 0.0) so haven't had the time to write this not to mention WRITERS BLOCK. anyways I just wanted to say I'm really sorry and ill update as soon as I can. Also thanks for the nice reviews :')

XOXOXO

- X3-Hikaru-x-Kaoru-X3


End file.
